1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital broadcast recording device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital broadcast recording device that receives digital broadcast and stores program information.
2. Background Information
In digital broadcast, a transport stream (TS) protocol is employed. In the TS protocol, a plurality of sub-channels (programs) is multiplexed on a single physical channel (frequency band). A conventional recording and reproduction device receives and records the multiplexed digital broadcast (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-40300, for example). Specifically, the recording and reproduction device extracts and records one broadcast channel (sub-channel) from among a plurality of broadcast channels (sub-channels) broadcasted in TS protocol.
With the recording and reproduction device, however, even though a plurality of sub-channels is received, only one sub-channel is recorded. Thus, the plurality of sub-channels cannot be recorded at the same time. Furthermore, if the plurality of received broadcast programs is recorded directly in TS format, then a tremendous amount of memory is required.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved receiving apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.